Captain America: Civil War
| directed by = Anthony Russo; Joe Russo | written by = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | produced by = Victoria Alonso; Mitchell Bell; Ari Costa; Louis D'Esposito; Kevin Feige; Alan Fine; Christoph Fisser; Stan Lee; Henning Molfenter; Nate Moore; Trinh Tran; Patricia Whitcher; Lars P. Winther; Charlie Woebcken | music by = Henry Jackman | cinematography = Trent Opaloch | edited by = Jeffrey Ford; Matthew Schmidt | distributed by = Marvel Studios Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Productions | release date(s) = May 6th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 147 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $250,000,000 IMDB; Captain America: Civil War (2016); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $408,060,083 (US) $1,151,586,514 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Captain America: The Winter Soldier | followed by = }} Captain America: Civil War is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and action genres. It is the thirteenth film in the greater continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and is the third film in the Captain America film series. The movie builds on elements introduced in the 2015 movie Avengers: Age of Ultron. The film takes its name and several key plot elements from the "Civil War" comic book story, which was a major crossover event published in titles by Marvel Comics in 2006 and 2007. The film was directed by Anthony & Joe Russo with a script written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios and Marvel Entertainment, and distributed through their parent company, Walt Disney Productions. The film premiered in the United States on May 6th, 2016. Captain America: Civil War stars Chris Evans once again reprising the role of star-spangled patriot Steve Rogers, who now finds himself facing off against his friend and teammate, Tony Stark, played by Robert Downey, Jr.. New as well as familiar faces round out the main cast of this installment, turning it into less of Captain America, and more of a mis-titled Avengers sequel. Scarlett Johansson is back as Natasha Romanoff, Sebastian Stan plays the Winter Soldier, Anthony Mackie takes to the skies once again as Sam "Falcon" Wilson, Don Cheadle climbs into his War Machine armor as Lieutenant James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Jeremy Renner slings a few arrows as Hawkeye, Clint Barton, and Paul Bettany continues to bedazzle as the Vision. Adding to this bag of mixed nuts is Elizabeth Olsen as the Scarlet Witch, Paul Rudd as Ant-Man, Scott Lang, Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter, and Frank Grillo as everyone's favorite a-hole, Brock Rumlow. New faces to the Marvel Cinematic Universe include Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa - the Black Panther, and little Tom Holland suits up in his underoos as everyone's favorite wacky web-headed wall-crawler, Spider-Man. Plot Cast Notes * Captain America: Civil War (2016) redirects to this page. * Production on Captain America: Civil War began on April 30th, 2015. Principal photography concluded on August 22nd, 2015. * Captain America: Civil War was released on Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios on September 13th, 2016. It included the two-part documentary feature United We Stand. Divided We Fall: The Making of Captain America: Civil War. Amazon.com; Captain America: Civil War; Blu-ray. Walt Disney Studios. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is United we stand. Divided we fall". Some advertising had just the phrase "Divided we fall". * Promotional material for this film encouraged fans to choose between their favorite hero: Captain America or Iron Man. This was marketed under the slogan of "Whose side are you on?" * This is not the only superhero film released in 2016 that involved iconic superheroes clashing with one another. On March 25th, Warner Bros. released Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Actors Don Cheadle and Chadwick Boseman share the same birthday. Cheadle was born on November 29th, 1964, and Boseman was born in 1976. Recommendations External Links * * * * * Captain America: Civil War at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Africa; New York; Size alteration; Superhero Category:Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:May, 2016/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:C/Films Category:Heidi Moneymaker/Stunt performer